(Not A) Diamond
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: One Word Prompt: Diamond. Regina doesn't give Emma a diamond. SWAN QUEEN


Regina smiled softly at Emma, and reached her hand over the table, hapy that Emma took the silent offer, and reached ojt as well. They tangled their fingers together, and Regina's smile only brightened as Emma spoke, "I am so glad we got to have tonight to ourselves. Thank you, Regina, it was wonderful. You were wonderful company."

"It's always a gift to be able to spend an evening without the troubles of work, or needs of a child. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy my time with Henry, and wouldn't give it up for the world, but evenings like this? They make me enjoy life so much more. I have had a beautiful time."

Emma smiled before standing, pulling Regina with her, "Thank you, Regina, for being so great. Rocky starts behind us, I have never felt so content before."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she leaned forward and captured Emma's lips with her own, taking the distraction as time to slip her hand into the small pocket in her dress.

This was it.

Pulling from the kiss, she swallowed before keeping her gaze steady with Emma's, "Emma, our past is exactly that... the past. It was not the most friendly, but we have moved forward, and I personally am very pleased with the results. I was wondering if you would like to continue moving forward, together, until the ends of time." She pulled the ring from her pocket, and raised it between them, "Emma, will you marry me?"

Her girlfriend's eyes glazed over with tears, "Regina?"

"Yes, Emma."

A shaking smile split across Emma's face, "Ask again. Say it... again."

Regina brought Emma's left hand to her lips, "Will you marry me? Emma, will you be my wife?"

Emma nodded silently, and mashed their lips together in a passionate frenzy, "Yes…" she mumbled with their lips attached, "Yes… yes, yes…."

A joyful laugh spilled from Regina's mouth as she pulled away to slip the simple, but beautiful ring onto Emma's finger, "I love you."

Emma pulled her into a hug, nuzzling her nose against the skin of Regina's neck, "I love you." She sighed before shifting a little to observe the ring on her hand over Regina's shoulder. "What is it?" She asked, running her thumb over the thin band, as she admired the gemstone set into intertwining pieces of the band.

"It's not a diamond, because we are not some ordinary, traditional family." Regina started, smoothing her hands over Emma's back, enjoying being held with such care, "It's a moonstone, a symbol of new beginnings, support, encouragement, re-birth, and motherly love. We are starting a new beginning, where together we will love Henry, and support each other. It's in harmony with the earth, and is considered to be a nurturing stone, with nature, spring, fertility, youth, wealth, good luck, generosity, jealousy, illness and greed."

Regina smiled and pressed a kiss to Emma's throat, "Even in the bad, Emma, we will have good. Together, we will strengthen each other, and find comfort. It's associated with the fourth chakra, which is the heart, thymus gland, lower lung and circulatory system. When blocked, it's believed that one experiences emotional instability, relationship problems, apathy, loss, sorrow, the feeling of being taken advantage of, the fear of being rejected, and depressed."

She stopped talking when a chuckle sounded from her girlfriend… no, she smiled to herself, her fiancé… "I… I just wanted to know what the stone was, Regina, but thanks for the lesson on geology."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed against Emma's neck, "The moonstone is a symbol that I will never take advantage of you, or make you feel rejected, and despite what troubles we face I will always love you. I will love you, with my whole heart, because you are the moonlight to my darkness."

A sob suddenly escaped Emma's lips, replacing the chuckle, and she pressed her forehead to Regina's shoulder, winding her arms tightly around Regina's waist, "I love you… so much, Regina."

"I love you too, Emma, and I always will."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, a kind guest mentioned that Regina seemed like an 'encyclopedia'... that was my intention. She's nervous. She did all this research, to find what kind of stone to give Emma, because she did not feel that a Diamond was enough. She's nervous, and a little fearful that Emma will say no, even though she constantly tells herself that Emma will say yes. So she rambled. She just kept on talking. Even though Emma has said yes, her nerves have not left. She's now in semi-shock. So it's Regina rambling, and she's rambling off the research she found.**

**'Tis why Emma said '... thanks for the lesson on geology." (though... it's not exactly geology, but whatever).**

**So... there you are. The author's insight and reasoning.**

**Love lots,**

**CBC**

**(Kinda wish the person wasn't guest, so I could inform them, but oh well)**


End file.
